


Press Send

by esbee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut, Smutttttt, smutttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/pseuds/esbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuga feels uncomfortable being intimate after he and Kiyoshi come out together to everyone. Kiyoshi is determined to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Send

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink!Meme

“You want me?”

Hyuga gave a shy whine in response, but his body was much more honest: his ass grinded against Kiyoshi’s crotch, his legs up in the air and trembling. The taller boy leaned into the grind playfully, his cock slipping over the wet, pink opening but not yet going in.

“You really want me? Right here, right now?”

“Fuck!” Hyuga sneered, losing control of his patience. “Yes I fucking want you please dear god, just put it in!”

Kiyoshi leaned his face closer with a sweet expression, and placed something in the other boy’s hand. Hyuga craned his neck, confused, looking down at the cellphone he had just been given.

His eyes widened.

“If you want me, press send.”

Hyuga’s breath hitched.  _How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?_

(***)

It had all started when Hyuga was just trying to shower in peace. Kiyoshi had come lofting in, perching himself outside the stall with a curious smile.

“Let’s shower together!”

“N-no way…what if someone comes back! The guys are still hanging about the gym,” he’d responded, turning himself away shyly. Kiyoshi entered anyways, placing large hands the backs of both of his shoulders gently.

“Why are you avoiding me, Junpei?”

The sound of his name had sent shivers throughout his spine. Hyuga was proficient at dodging many of the annoying things Kiyoshi liked to do- but were some things that he could never win against and one of them was undoubtedly the way Kiyoshi said his first name, like some sort of soft prayer.

With a sigh, the dark haired boy had leaned further into the touch, letting the sensation of skin on skin while the warm water sprayed against him comfort him. “I just…everyone knows now. I keep thinking…they probably know we have sex. They all know we’re the only two left in here…so they all probably assume we’re going too…and…that pisses me off! What’ more…they probably all assume I’m the bottom too…”

“But you are the bottom?” Kiyoshi had mused, nuzzling his nose into Hyuga’s neck. He’d received a grimace in response while Hyuga turned himself around, looking up at him squarely.

“That’s not the point! I can’t do it with you if  _people know I’m doing it with you!_ It’s fucking weird!”

Kiyoshi had wasted no time taking advantage of being face to face and promptly laid soft kisses all over Hyuga’s forehead, chuckling softly. “You’re so cute.”

“It’s not cute, it’s embarrassing! I wish we’d never told anyone! I feel like we can’t ever be alone together anymore. If I don’t hurry up and get out of the shower before everyone leaves the gym, they’ll think we’re having sex right now!”

“The let’s have sex!”

“You’re missing the point!” Hyuga had raged, blushing against his will and pushing the other boy away the best he could.

“Junpei…please. I miss you,” Kiyoshi had responded, his voice low and sad. “And I miss making love to you.”

That had been the pinnacle moment. Hyuga could have walked away then- but he hadn’t. Instead he’d given in and crashed upon him. They’d kissed and touched, pressing wet bodies together. Hands had groped and searched familiar contours, dipped into curves that felt like home. They’d both lost themselves in each feeling nostalgic in the touch they’d both missed so much, until they’d bursted from the shower and flung themselves on the hard tile floor.

By that point Hyuga was flooded with sharp need- his insides nearly begging him for the feeling of being filled and stretched. He ached and twitched on the floor, legs spread and waiting for Kiyoshi’s cock to dive in- it was hardly bearable, his stomach muscles clenching desperately with need as the bigger boy teased his opening and made him wait.

“If you want me, press send.”

Hyuga grimaced at the cell phone in his hand. Kiyoshi must have grabbed it from the bench when they were wrestling to the floor-  _but how the hell had he managed to type this up without me even noticing?_

The message on the screen read, in thin, intimidating black letters: “Kiyoshi and I are having sex, please don’t disturb us in the shower room.” What was even worse was who it was too- the group message of the entire Seirin team.

“Wha..n-no way!”

Kiyoshi growled a moan, licking up Hyuga’s neck and then whispering into with a hot breath. “Let’s desensitize you. If you want me bad enough, it won’t matter that everyone knows.” He followed up his statement by latching teeth done onto the tender skin around Hyuga’s collarbone and reaching a hand down to finger at the dark haired boy’s entrance playfully. The boy jolted in reaction, his desire growing even wilder.

“C-come on seriously…just put it in!”

Kiyoshi kept on, slipping a finger in and crooning it upwards in search of Hyuga’s prostrate. “Press send.”

“No…way-ah! Ahhah…!”

Kiyoshi found it. It sent shivers throughout Hyuga’s entire body and he shifted on the floor, arrowing upwards. The pleasure pooling in his stomach took a sharp drop as Kiyoshi pulled his fingers out abruptly, leaving him with only a taste of the amazing feeling.

“Press send.”

“P-please…I need it!”

Kiyoshi gulped. As much as it seemed that Hyuga was the one struggling, it was just as hard for him. He rarely got to see this side of the boy himself. He was much too proud to beg for things, even in bed. Only when he was exceptionally horny or they hadn’t done anything in a long time did Kiyoshi get to experience a desperate Hyuga- thrashing in anticipation and begging with long sighs to be stretched and filled. It was sexy- unbearably so- and made Kiyohsi’s own thirst peak to a dangerous height.

But he was determined to make his point here- he let out a long breath and brought their lips together so that he could speak directly into the other boy’s mouth.

“Press send.”

Hyuga’s fingers shook around the cell phone- it was too much. If he didn’t get his release soon he was going to lose his mind- all the expectation and sexual frustration built up inside him and ready to burst forth like a bomb. He cursed and moaned, clenching his eyes closed as he pressed the enter key.

The affirmative sound of the phone dinging with the message being sent was like heaven and hell all at once. Kiyoshi swooned with pleasure, his mouth spreading into a long smile. He wasted no time, positioning himself and thrusting inside with such a force that Hyuga gasped and dropped the phone, reaching sweaty palms to grab onto the muscles of his back.

They grinded together on the floor- rough and needy, both huffing curses and praises into each other’s sweaty skin and Hyuga’s hole was fucked passionately. He came almost immediately- the sudden pleasure of being stuffed and pried open like release of a trigger. It sprinkled over his stomach and left him gasping, his abdominal muscles clenching in the aftershock.  Kiyoshi took a bit longer, but came just as hard, barely pulling out in time to spurt out all over Hyuga’s ass in hot droplets.

The boys collapsed on the floor together. When their eyes met they both giggled despite themselves, interlacing hands. Suddenly, they heard the buzz of the cell phone go off once more. Turning red Hyuga jolted upwards, grabbing at it and opening the message.

“Fuck fuck I can’t believe I actually did that!”

He stared blank faced at the phone and then immediately turned a glare towards Kiyoshi. The boy shrugged nervously, peeking over his shoulder to read the message.

“I’m going to kill you both at practice tomorrow, be prepared. –Aida Riko”


End file.
